Bullet Head
| music = Austin Wintory | cinematography = Zoran Popovic | editing = Josh Ethier | studio = Saban Films Millennium Media | distributor = Lionsgate Entertainment | released = December 8, 2017 (Lithuania) | runtime = 93 minutes | country = United States Bulgaria | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Bullet Head is a 2017 American-Bulgarian crime thriller film written and directed by Paul Solet and starring Adrien Brody, Antonio Banderas and John Malkovich. Plot Three career criminals find themselves trapped in a warehouse with the law closing in and an even worse threat waiting inside - a nigh unstoppable killer dog. After a car crash that kills the man behind the wheel, Stacy (Adrian Brody), Walker (John Malkovich) and Gage (Rory Culkin) find themselves in a car outside a warehouse. They go inside to try and find a different car to leave in so they are safe. They head inside and find themselves wandering in the warehouse before finding a locker room. Inside the locker room, Gage goes through a series of lockers and finds drugs, medical supplies, and testosterone. He then finds a dead body of the dog's handler, and the monster Canary Mastiff who lives in this dogfighting warehouse. Meanwhile, interspersed flashbacks occur of a dog from a dog fighting ring and Blue (Antonio Banderas) who has abused the dog in order to make it fight. Sitting and waiting while trapped by the Mastiff, Stacy tells the story of getting a pet for his child to Walker. Gage is revealed to be in the locker room trying to get the drugs, where he injects heroin. There is a brief chase when Gage asks to be let back in with his drugs and the animal attacks. Walker is injured, as is Gage, and Gage tells the story of his first dog. Gage then overdoses and dies. Stacy goes to find the keys to a vehicle in order to get Gage and Walker out of there with their injuries after Walker rejects Stacy calling an ambulance. They retrieve the keys and Stacy hides in a piano from the dog. The dog realizes that Stacy is in the piano and charges, but becomes trapped under the piano. Stacy debates leaving, but instead lifts the piano off the dog, who then leaves Stacy intact. Stacy fetches Walker and takes him to the vehicle, where Blue pulls up in a fancy car and shoots Walker. Stacy runs through the warehouse to escape Blue who keeps shooting at him, and then falls backwards to escape Blue. They end up in the dog fighting ring where Blue does an evil monologue before the Canary Mastiff shows up and recognizes both Blue, his evil owner who abused him, and Stacy, who saved him from a piano. He attacks Blue, and is mortally wounded, but not before killing Blue. Stacy pets the dog and tells him that it's alright. Stacy is then seen walking across a beach with a puppy. The movie is dedicated to Molly, the dog, my teacher, my friend. Cast *Adrien Brody as Stacy *John Malkovich as Walker *Antonio Banderas as Blue *Rory Culkin as Gage *Alexandra Dinu as Grace *Ori Pfeffer as The Handler Reception The film has a 53% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 15 reviews, with an average rating of 5.3/10. On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 51 out of 100, based on 10 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Michael Ordona of Common Sense Media awarded the film two stars out of five. Chris Bumbray of JoBlo.com gave it a 7/10. Richard Roeper of the ''Chicago Sun-Times awarded the film three stars. Michael Gingold of ''Time Out awarded the film two stars out of five. References External links * * Category:2017 films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American thriller drama films Category:American crime drama films Category:American films Category:Bulgarian films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Saban Entertainment films